Lady Celestia
- AQW= }} |race= Human |gender= Female }} Lady Celestia (also known as Priestess Celestia or simply The Priestess or The Dragon Priestess) is Priestess of Lore, trainer of Dragons and their riders, the most kind and pure healer in all of Lore. Her belief in the good of mankind never faltered. She was the one responsible for training The Hero and their dragon on fulfilling their destiny. She was also the adoptive mother of Artix. She also likes tea. Her home is Sunbreeze Grove and of her apprentice, Elysia. History Early Little is known about Celestia's early life except that she is a priestess of the Temple of Light and was very skilled in Dragon Magics. At some point, she befriended a dragon and Warlic. She paid Baffet to ferry people back and forth between Oaklore Keep and Sunbreeze Grove. She was the head of the Temple of Light until it fell to the undead, where she illuminated everyone with her teachings of good and truth. When Artix escaped the Green Mist that turned his village into zombies, Celestia founded the boy and brought him to the Temple of Light's orphanage and requested Paladins to train him in the arts of of the Paladin. Though Artix could not use healing or light-based magic. The Paladins tried to have him removed several times, but there was no arguing with Lady Celestia, she saw something in Artix. Paladins say the way she talked about Artix, the Hero would have thought he was the Champion of Light. Dragon Egg Saga Lady Celestia and Twilly travelled to the Temple of The Four Winds to deliver the Black Dragon Box away, claiming that keeping two boxes in one place is just too dangerous. When the pair arrived near Oaklore Keep, she was attacked by a Gorillaphant when mistaking it for a carpet. Luckily, The Hero saved her and she asked them to deliver a message to Rolith saying that she will take the shortcut through the forest. The Priestess is once again in danger, this time being targeted by Drakath, Sepulchure's minion whom was also defeated by The Hero. However, after the battle the Black Dragon Box is stolen by a Sneevil, and Lady Celestia informs the player to go to the town of Falconreach to meet with Twilly, while, on a humorous note, she teleports back home to have tea. Celestia reappeared at the end of the saga when The Hero visited her home in Sunbreeze Grove and she began training them with their newly-hatched dragon on bonding exercises and such. The Storm War Realizing that Nythera has foolishly called down the wrath of The Elemental Avatars upon them, the Lady traveled to Falconreach in order to help coordinate the war against rampaging elementals. She attended Warlic's funeral saying that without his help, the Black Dragon Box would have surely fallen into the wrong hand and placed her tea cup in front of his statue. Celestia asked the Hero to make peace with the newly arrived Avatars in her stead, saying that there has to be a better way to deal with a child's challenge. The mission failed however, and the Avatars begun destroying everything in their path until only the Guardian Tower remained. Nythera, realizing that she needed more power to battle the avatars into submission, kidnapped Celestia to take her magic too. Thankfully, The Hero arrived in time and rescued her from the half-dragon clutches. In the end, Warlic, after being revived, defeated the Avatars and took Nythera back to his custody. Lady Celestia and cast a spell that made the inside of Falconreach's refugee camps look like normal houses to make them "feel like home". Fire Orb Saga After Akriloth was slain during the Great Fire War by The Hero, Celestia was given the egg of Akriloth Jr, the next Great Fire Dragon and took care of the egg to make sure the Fire Realm would return to balance. Rise of the DragonMage At some point she taken in an apprentice, Elysia whom has a lot of potential with Dragon Magic herself. She left the grove on an errand and left her apprentice there to watch and practice her Dragon magic, and to "make herself useful to visitors." While she was still gone when Nythera came asking for help on regaining her Dragon Magic, Elysia helped the young half-dragon and played a major role in reuniting the Decadere with the Creatioux. Final 13th Learning of Sepulchure's attack on Falconreach, the Lady wanted to go and personally help with the war effort but with Akriloth Jr about to hatch, she sent Elysia in her stead. This decision proved to be her undoing as Sepulchure made use of the hatching as a beacon, and ordered his minion Xan and Undead-Akriloth to go to Celestia's home. The pair arrived at the grove and killed her, leaving with the newborn dragon. After the Mysterious Stranger was defeated and the Guardian Tower was rebuilt, a statue of Celestia was placed in the first floor of the tower to honor her death and all the things she had done for the town. Return and Attend of the Royal Wedding Somehow she has been revived sometime before AQW. She attended the Royal Wedding of Princess Brittany and Lord Brentan. Seeing King Alteon turn into Chaos, she wishes the Hero luck. Appearance Lady Celestia has a tall, slim built and long white hair that is mostly tied up and flow down to her leg along with black/dark blue eyes Her outfit consist of a white blouse with gold trim and a long dress with the same color. Personality Celestia is a very kind soul, being friendly and cheerful all the time. It's probably because of her friendliness that she manage to make friends with dragons and beings such as Warlic. She has an air of secrets and mysteries around her, and always seems to known more than what she speak. Another trait is her obliviousness and naivety to danger, like when she was unfazed when being attack by a gorrillaphant and when Drakath threatened to kill her. The only time she was being serious and wanted to personally help with war effort was when the Avatars unleashed their wrath, and possibly during Sepulchure's attack on Falconreach (Though during the latter she couldn't come). Power and Abilities She is easily one of the most powerful characters in the game beside Sepulchure, Warlic and the Avatars since "a bit" of her magic means casting an extremely complex and detailed spell over an entire town. Trivia *Celestia is obsessed with tea. *Apparently, she has some knowledge of space-time. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds